criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Head Loss
A Head Loss is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot A cheerleader gatecrashed into the team’s liar, to inform them that she found a severed head in the school’s gymnasium. After Diego and the player investigated the place, they found the head of Coach Hal Kirk. During the investigation they found 3 suspects: Vicky Lopez-the cheerleader who found the head and Hamad’s girlfriend, Julian Ramis-Clay’s friend, and Meera Abernathy-the school’s art teacher, and Coach’s ex-girlfriend. Adrian Lynn, Clay and Julian’s friend, reported to the team that he found the victim’s headless body in the tennis court, they later found two more suspects: Adrian Lynn, and Ayden Young- member of the GrimBadgers. Diego and the player were later called into the gymnasium to restrain Vicky and Adrian, since they were having a fight. At the end, the killer turned out to be Ayden Young, after denying involvement, he admitted to the crime. He told the team that Hamad posted a comment in Friendnet, saying that Coach Kirk used to date the mother of one of the GrimBadgers team members, which asked what does that have to do with him killing the Coach. He said that his mother recently went paralyzed after some serious injuries. When Ayden saw the post he remembered that his mother was dating someone before she became parlyzed, and since his mother has a history of dating abusive men, this led him to the conclusion that Kirk was her boyfriend, and her injuries came from him abusing her, Ayden confronted Kirk for this, where he confirmed that he indeed was his mom’s boyfriend, and even insulted Ayden’s mom, this led Ayden to his limits, so he set up a plan to kill the coach and avenge his mother. Judge Powell sympathised with Ayden, so he recieved a sentence of 10 years in prison with a chance of a parole in 5 years. After the killer was revealed. Adrian asked the player and Clay to find tickets which he lost, for the GrimBadgers match which he and Ramona bought for Julian. After they found the tickets, they gave them to Julian, who was absolutely delighted and thanked is friends, and apologised for his recent attitude, he then realised he lost his lucky charm, which the player found and gave it back, where he thanked them again. After Ayden was incarcerated for the crime, the team went to speak to Vicky, this time with Mia accompanying the player. They asked her for information about Hamad’s campaign, which she refused, but accidently revealed she had a planner which she left in the victim’s office. After the player and Mia found a planner consisting of all Hamad’s promises for his campaign, they shown it to Kelemen, he was so happy that they found proof of his actions, and demanded that it is shown to the principal. After the player, Mia, and Kelemen showed the principal, the planner which has all the things that Hamad promised in his campaighn, she went immediately to speak with him. Unfortunately, he got away with it by claiming these were “empty promises”, and that he wasn’t actually going to them, and they were only promised for sake to win the student body presidency. After that, the team decided there is no use trying to punish him, and that they were justing wating a huge part of their lives, and decided to focus more on their personal lives, and only start investigating when a murder takes place. Summary Victim *'Hal Kirk' Murder Weapon *'Circular saw' Killer *'Ayden Young' Suspects OMG_SOOOOO_BEAUTIFULLLLLLL.png|Victoria Lopez 2FC1E22C-C329-4553-BAFC-5D2BFD5EA7C6.png|Meera Abernathy 4635E774-6551-4CF9-B1D0-2588EDC2D225.png|Julian Edward Ramis A3D41302-8C10-4275-BC6F-0027E8B5CF1B.png|Adrian Lynn (Grimsdale) F8EFCBB9-F58E-47F5-9179-E2B2C61A4983.png|Ayden Young Quasi-suspects 7947870C-F801-4521-9296-26F8E2B848A6.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) 49AAA3EF-7814-4A61-A64D-5981080B8EDA.png|Rosamund Wilcox 541B63F3-D0CD-4370-BD4B-512DEBE97EB6.png|Hamad Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer Profile *The killer shopped at Bucci. *The killer smokes. *The killer listens to Lana Martyn. *The killer wears grey. *The killer has a mosquito bite.